Harry Potter et la descendance maléfique
by Sashintiebry
Summary: Trois ans passés depuis la mort de Voldemort, le Trio vit sa vie normalement. Cependant la venue d'un nouveau danger frappant le monde magique et le monde moldu obligent le Trio à se reconstituer. Venez suivre cette aventure pour connaître la suite.
1. Prologue

HARRY POTTER ET LA DESCENDANCE MALEFIQUE

Prologue

Quelque part dans une région boisée, le chaud soleil d'été anglais filtrait à peine à travers le branchage des arbres. Une masure délabrée tenait à peine sur ses fondations. Elle était perdue au milieu d'un petit bois. Un chemin sinueux menait à cette maison. Un chemin difficilement praticable à cause de la végétation qui avait repris ses droits. La masure avait un aspect lugubre avec sa porte sortie de ses gongs. Elle était à peine retenue. A côté de celle-ci, une petite vitre sale sur laquelle la poussière avait élu domicile depuis fort longtemps. L'intérieur était difficilement visible alors que le soleil de l'été éclairait partiellement le petit domaine inhabité. Cependant, dans ce lieu, l'air était glacial, comme emprisonné à cette température pour l'éternité. D'ailleurs, jamais personne ne s'approchait de ce lieu. Et il aurait paru incroyable que quelqu'un osa s'approcher de ce lieu. Sur la porte à peine dégondée, les vestiges de la tête d'une créature étaient cloués à celle-ci. Avec le temps elle s'était effritée. Et le clou rouillé qui retenait le peu de ce qui restait de la créature pouvait céder à n'importe quel moment.

En pénétrant dans la masure, l'intérieur n'offrait aucun réconfort chaleureux. Une cuisine abandonnée avec quelques ustensiles sommaires mangés par le temps. Une table avec quatre chaises qui tenaient encore sur leurs pieds par miracle. Un plancher mangé par la nature et la moisissure. Un lit avec des draps mangés par les mites et les termites. Les araignées avaient élu domicile dans les recoins de la maison et au plafond. Des vers, des limaces s'étaient partagé le territoire du sol. Une vie pourrissante et grouillante était désormais la maîtresse de ce lieu.

Tous ces détails n'échappaient pas à l'œil scrutateur d'une personne qui l'examinait de loin. Elle voyait, elle entendait cette vie grouillante, rampante qui la dégoûtait. La personne observatrice portait une longue cape noire avec une capuche rabattue jusque sur sa bouche. Impossible de distinguer la moindre parcelle de sa personne. Elle avait une taille moyenne, signe qu'il s'agissait d'une personne adulte. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle continuait de fixer l'habitat comme pour s'en imprégner. Le spectacle désolant de la maison ne lui fit ressentir aucune émotion. Aucune émotion, pas réellement. Juste une haine farouche. Une haine dirigée envers un monde qui l'ignorait. Du moins qui ignorait son existence officielle. De dessous sa cape, elle sortit un étrange bâton qu'elle dirigea vers la masure. La main tenant le bâton était aussi blanche que de la neige. Elle pouvait même paraître translucide. La main semblait squelettique tant peu de chaire la recouvrait. Et pourtant la personne tenait son bâton avec une grande force dans le poignet. Sans prononcer un mot, elle leva son bâton. Alors un phénomène étrange se produisit. Une sorte de rayon blanc apparut du bâton et se dirigea vers la masure abandonnée. Aussitôt celle-ci prit feu avant d'exploser. La personne rangea son bâton et quitta ce lieu glacial pour remonter le chemin sinueux. Durant son trajet, elle ne fit pas attention aux racines des milliers de branche qui entravaient sa route, ni même aux ronces qui égratignaient ses pieds. Elle continuait sa route sans qu'aucune pensée ne l'agite. Elle marchait le dos bien droit, d'un pas déterminé. Elle sortit des bois après de longues minutes. Elle retrouva instantanément la chaleur de l'été. Et pourtant, elle garda sa longue coupe. Et elle s'en couvrit encore plus, comme si elle voulait éviter que le soleil ne la frappe. Elle continua sa route silencieuse dans le champ qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard aux fleurs qui couvraient le champ qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Elle bifurqua sur sa droite au bout d'un moment et gravit une nouvelle route qu'elle semblait la seule connaître. Au loin, les bruits d'une ville commencèrent à se faire entendre. Elle renifla dédaigneusement. Elle détestait le bruit des villes, même petites. Elle détestait tous ces gens qui se promenaient en souriant. Elle détestait les odeurs qu'une ville dégageait. Elle détestait ce qui constituait une ville. Elle n'aimait que le silence de la solitude. Toute sa vie, elle avait été bercée par le silence. Après une longue marche silencieuse de plus d'une heure, elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle se trouvait devant un vieux portail au-dessus de laquelle une inscription était gravée. Mais celle-ci était illisible. Le temps avait accompli son œuvre. Le portail mesurait deux fois la taille d'un homme. Et du lierre sauvage s'était enroulé autour des barreaux. Le portail protégeait l'entrée d'une bâtisse assez moyenne. A la droite de la bâtisse, à quelques pas, une maison de gardiennage était visible. La maison tombait en ruine, signe qu'elle n'était plus entretenue depuis des années. La maison qui lui faisait face s'élevait sur trois étages. Elle avait un côté assez aristocratique avec ses nombreuses fenêtres. Malheureusement, comme pour la maison du gardien, elle donnait une impression lugubre. Des fenêtres avaient été cassées à coups de pierre, signe que des enfants avaient encore assez de courage pour s'approcher de la bâtisse que tout le monde disait comme hantée. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient arrachés par endroit. En voyant cette façade, l'impression qui se dégageait était que des milieux d'yeux vides observaient les environs. Mais la bâtisse résistait aux épreuves du temps et tenait encore fermement sur ses fondations. Elle luttait pour ne pas décrépir trop rapidement. Pourtant, là aussi, la nature tentait de reprendre ses droits. De la mousse et du lierre sauvage grimpaient le long des murs. Des fissures se voyaient de partout. Durant l'automne, le vent s'infiltrait à travers toutes les ouvertures. Durant l'hiver, la neige venait fondre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Au printemps, les rats sortaient de leurs trous pour gambader dans la propriété. Et l'été, la vie grouillait éparse dans et autour la bâtisse.

La personne posa sa main sur le portail rouillé et le poussa. Celui-ci résista. Elle fit de nouveau apparaître son bâton à la main et expulsa au loin une partie du portail. Tel un conquérant prenant de force ce qui lui revenait de droit, elle entra dans la propriété. Sûre d'elle, elle traversa le parc pour se trouver devant la porte d'entrée. Elle n'attacha plus d'importance à l'état extérieur de la maison. Au contraire, elle décida de l'ignorer. Elle poussa la porte qui grinça sinistrement. Un air frais l'accueillit qu'elle respira profondément. Ce qu'elle aimait quand l'air était aussi frais. Et si il était encore plus glacial, elle pourrait s'en réjouir. Cependant, ce genre de sentiment lui était étranger. Elle ne voulait que plus de froideur. Elle pénétra dans le hall qui était éclairée par les rayons du soleil. D'un coup de son mystérieux bâton, elle fit fermer tous les volets. Les nombres yeux de la maison furent d'un coup bouchés. L'aristocratique bâtisse fut plongée dans le noir. Encore avec son bâton, le personnage fit apparaître au creux de sa main une lumière bleue. Elle regarda sur sa droite et sur sa gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose. Elle décida de partir sur sa gauche. Grâce à sa lumière, elle parcourut le corridor, passant devant les fenêtres fermées. Le corridor donnait plus l'impression d'un long couloir avec ses nombreuses portes et fenêtres désormais cloisonnées. Elle finit par arriver au bout du couloir. Elle poussa la porte entrebâillée. Elle se retrouva devant un petit salon qui ressemblait plutôt à une salle de bureau. Effectivement, un bureau encore neuf siégeait au milieu de la pièce. Un vaste bureau en chêne avec un imposant fauteuil à dos large. Une petite meuble bibliothèque était installée derrière. Malgré la poussière, des livres bien rangés étaient encore visible. Un tapis, depuis longtemps mangé, était posé sous le bureau. Les dessins qui le composaient avaient en grande partie disparu. Outre encore deux chaises capitonnées, le reste de la pièce était assez vide, lui donnant un côté austère. Le mystérieux personnage se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Avec son bâton, il fit léviter le meuble pour découvrir un passage caché. Sans attendre, il s'engagea dans le passage qui descendait par un escalier. Arrivée au bout de l'escalier, la personne lança sa lumière au plafond qui se fondit dans une lanterne suspendue. Aussitôt, la pièce se retrouva éclairée comme par magie.

La pièce en question était une cave qui regorgeait de livres éparpillés au sol. Des chaudrons de diverses tailles étaient alignés contre un mur. Sur deux tables, diverses fioles avec des liquides de couleurs différentes étaient posées. La personne se pencha et ramassa un livre au hasard. Elle lut sur la couverture le titre du livre : De l'esprit à la renaissance, ou comment retrouver un corps parfait. Elle retourna le livre pour lire le bas de celui-ci : Aux sorciers qui ne craignent pas la peur. Elle se mit à rire. Un rire froid sans joie.

- Ainsi, père, c'est ainsi que vous avez réussi. Mais comparé à vous je n'échouerais pas. Il mourra de mes mains. Je vous le promets. Son monde disparaîtra avec lui. Sa famille mourra pour qu'il puisse souffrir avant que je ne le tue.

La personne releva la manche de son avant-bras gauche pour laisser apparaître un tatouage. Le dessin représentait une tête de mort auréolé d'un serpent qui se mordait la queue. Le dessin était parfaitement visible tant la chaire était blanche. La personne appuya son bâton sur son avant-bras gauche. Aussitôt, deux personnes vêtues de noire avec des masques d'argent à tête de mort apparurent au sein d'une fumée noire. Ils s'inclinèrent immédiatement.

- Maître, nous répondons à votre appel pour vous servir, dirent ensemble les deux individus.

Leurs voix étaient déformées par leurs masques. Et leurs statures identiques ne permettaient pas de déterminer leur sexe.

- Gorgoritch, Pieslas, est-ce que la première partie de mon plan est en place ?

Les deux individus hochèrent silencieusement de la tête dans un même mouvement.

- Très bien. Donc, dès le début de l'année prochaine, mon plan sera mis en place. Pieslas, est-ce que tu as rencontré des problèmes pour l'achat de la maison ?

- Non, Maître. Les moldus sont si facilement manipulables, répondit l'intéressé.

- Et du côté des sorciers, ils ne se doutent rien ?

- Non, Maître, ils continuent à séparer leur monde de celui des moldus.

- Parfait. Bientôt, ils comprendront l'énormité de leur erreur. Maintenant messieurs, votre nouvelle mission sera de retrouver les anciens mangemorts de Voldemort.

Au l'énoncé du nom, les deux individus se mirent à trembler. Ce fait énerva légèrement l'inconnu.

- Cessez de trembler, je vous l'ordonne. Bientôt mon nom sera aussi craint que celui de Voldemort.

Un lourd silence suivit après cette affirmation. L'inconnu reprit son discours.

- Voici donc la maison que nous habiterons à l'avenir. Je conjurerai bientôt les protections indispensables pour repousser les éventuels curieux. Bien que je ne craigne rien de ce côté. Gorgoritch, t'es-tu acquitté de ton autre mission ?

- Oui, Maître, le voici, répondit l'individu.

Toujours agenouillé, il passa son bras droit sous sa cape noire pour sortir un œuf de la taille de celui d'une autruche. Il le tendit cérémonieusement à son maître. Le maître le prit avec beaucoup de grâce pour le contempler avec émerveillement.

- Es-tu sûr de ton fait ? demanda le maître.

- Oui. Il a été difficile de le trouver. Et encore plus de l'arracher à ses parents. Mais grâce à vos conseils avisés, j'ai réussi à leur dérober.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Dans une région reculée du sud de l'Australie. Ce sont les derniers qui existent. Croisement entre un dragon des mers du sud et un boa constrictor. Leurs parents se nourrissent encore d'humains qui croisent leur chemin.

- Enfin ! Un pur basilic encore à l'état sauvage ! Parfait. Je sens déjà que son éclosion est proche. _Toi, mon cher Trunida, tu deviendras bientôt mon second_.

S'adressant à l'œuf, la voix du maître avait pris des intonations sifflantes qui firent frémir ses deux serviteurs. Ils n'avaient pas compris la dernière phrase de leur maître. Se retournant, il ordonna à ses deux serviteurs de partir pour acheter de quoi meubler la vieille bâtisse. Il leur précisa de faire leurs achats dans le monde moldu avant de les congédier. Les deux individus opinèrent en silence avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Et le maître se retrouva seul avec son œuf de basilic.

Durant le mois de février de l'année suivante, un tsunami se créa dans l'Océan Indien qui submergea les côtes indiennes et les côtes du Proche-Orient. Des milliers de victimes furent emportées par ce brusque soulèvement des eaux. Le monde entier fut en émoi en voyant les images des rares témoins du phénomène. Les scientifiques, spécialistes dans ce domaine, donnèrent maintes conférences pour expliquer ce brusque soulèvement et rassurer la population. Mais dans la réalité, ils étaient perplexes car aucun signe de tremblement de terre sous-marin ou d'activité volcanique sous-marine n'avait été détecté. La communauté scientifique était perplexe devant ce cas de figure qui n'apportait pas d'explication rationnelle. Au cours du mois de Juin, un nouveau phénomène météorologique créa une nouvelle fois l'émoi. Un puissant tremblement de terre se déclencha en Chine, faisant de nouveau des milliers de victimes. Le pays fut gravement touché, sans compter les pays avoisinants. Et là encore, les scientifiques ne trouvaient aucune explication cohérente. Enfin, au cours du mois de Septembre, un évènement sans précédent précipita le monde dans le chaos. L'Amérique, le pays le plus puissant du monde, subissait l'attaque de terroristes grâce aux détournements de sept avions. Différents centres stratégiques furent touchés qui choquèrent l'opinion internationale. A partir de ce moment, le monde entra dans une nouvelle ère de guerre. Le chef de ses attentats voulait engager une nouvelle guerre de religion contre les Etats-Unis. Et le pays répondit par la force. Pourtant, deux faits troublants apparurent pour les services secrets américains. Malgré toute leur technologie, ils n'avaient pas réussi à prévenir ces attaques, comme si elles n'avaient été programmées qu'à la dernière minute. L'autre fait était que le soi-disant commanditaire de ces attentats n'apparaissait dans aucune de leurs données, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme qui venait d'apparaître. Les chefs des différentes agences de renseignement étaient perplexes. Parmi ces évènements tragiques, un fait passa inaperçu, des centaines de corps ne furent jamais retrouvés. Et pour les familles endeuillées, il fut impossible de donner une sépulture décente aux parents ou aux amis disparus.

Dans sa maison, assis dans un fauteuil surélevé, le Maître regardait sur trois écrans plats les explosions qui avaient frappé l'Amérique. Appuyant sur une télécommande, il repassa les passages des explosions. Ensuite, il les arrêta et fit éjecter le disque de métal. Levant sa baguette, il choisit un autre disque qu'il incluait dans le lecteur sans bouger de son siège. La vidéo montrait l'intérieur de l'un des avions. Un de ses serviteurs apparut dans le fond de l'avion et jeta un sort à deux personnes. Ensuite il disparut. A partir de là, tout s'enchaîna. Les gens furent pris de panique quand ils comprirent les intentions des deux individus. Le Maître adorait ce passage, où il pouvait lire la peur, la terreur dans les regards des passagers. Un sifflement se fit entendre ainsi que le léger frottement d'un corps rampant au sol. Un serpent vert, long de six mètres, rampait jusqu'au Maître. Il se redressa de sa monstrueuse taille derrière le fauteuil du Maître. Il siffla avant de se laisser descendre sur le corps du Maître. Le Maître lui caressa tendrement la tête quand le serpent la lui présenta. De sa gueule fermée, des crocs aussi acérés que des couteux dépassaient.

- _Mon cher Trucida, il est temps de te nourrir_, dit en sifflant le Maître. Accio bébé !

Par une porte entrebâillée, un bébé blanc avec quelques cheveux apparut en volant à travers la pièce. Le Maître l'attrapa. Trunida se mit à siffler de contentement.

- Ne t'impatientes pas, je vais te le donner. Et pour ce soir, tu auras droit à une gourmandise française. Je sais à quel point tu apprécies la bonne … chaire française.

A ce moment-là, le bébé se réveilla en pleurant. Entendre des sifflements autour de lui l'avait réveillé. Quand il vit la tête du serpent, il cessa de pleurer pour sourire. Il tendit ses petites mains pour tenter de l'attraper. L'ignoble serpent lui passa sa langue fourchue sur le visage pour le sentir. Le contact fut loin d'épouvanter le bambin qui se mit à rire. Le Maître saisit l'enfant par le pied gauche pour le suspendre au-dessus de la gueule ouverte du serpent. Le bébé se mit à crier sans pleurer. Il n'aimait pas cette position. Le bébé pouvait voir les crocs de l'animal, la bave qui reliait les crochets venimeux à l'intérieur de la gueule. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le Maître le lâchait. Il voyait juste qu'il se rapprochait des crocs qu'il avait envie de saisir pour s'amuser. Trunida referma sa monstrueuse mâchoire sur le bébé qui disparut dans un bruit de mastication où la chaire et les os étaient broyés. L'enfant n'avait même pas pleuré. Trunida se décolla de son Maître pour se lover à ses pieds. Le Maître se leva et éteignit les écrans de télévision. Il sortit de son salon privé pour se rendre à une pièce adjacente où une grande table rectangulaire en pierre siégeait. Une vingtaine de places était disponible. La pièce était spacieuse et rectangulaire. A croire qu'elle avait été conçue pour accueillir cette table. Un lustre doré avec des bougeoirs était suspendu au plafond par magie. Le Maître, toujours couvert de sa cape noire, releva sa manche gauche et appuya sur son tatouage avec sa baguette. Aussitôt, une dizaine de nuages noirs apparurent pour prendre place autour de la table. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'une cape noire avec une capuche. Et ils portaient tous le même masque. Le Maître s'installa dans une chaise à haut dossier. Trunida entra peu après pour s'installer auprès du Maître.

- Bienvenu mes chers Trompemorts. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Je vous félicite pour votre travail. Vous avez bien travaillé à notre cause.

Aucune des personnes présentes n'osa même approuver.

- Je souhaite la bienvenue à nos deux nouvelles recrues, Rodolphus Lestranges et Crabbe Sr. Il a été difficile de vous trouver. Mais je le comprends. Trois ans à échapper aux aurors n'est pas chose facile, surtout quand le célèbre Harry Potter fait parti des poursuivants.

Deux silhouettes s'agitèrent sur leurs chaises. Depuis la défaite de leur maître, les deux mangemorts, ainsi que d'autres, avaient tout perdu. Tous leurs biens avaient été confisqués, et leurs personnes étaient recherchées activement dans l'ensemble des communautés magiques existantes. Ils n'avaient réussi à trouver refuge que dans le monde moldu en vivant d'expédients. Une véritable déchéance s'était abattue sur eux. Quand les hommes du maître les avaient trouvés, Rodolphus et Crabbe fuyaient ensemble que depuis un mois. Ils avaient élu domicile sous un pont en Suède avec des clochards. Et ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie de peur de se faire repérer. Le Maître reprit.

- Désormais le monde moldu me connaît sous une certaine apparence, et le doute et la peur se sont emparés des cœurs. Maintenant, il est temps que le monde sorcier apprenne à nouveau à avoir peur. Bientôt le nom de Voldemort va reparaître. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec Potter et ses amis, le monde entier connaîtra la vérité et tremblera devant moi.

- Maître, quel est votre plan ? osa demander un trompemort, à la gauche du maître, deux sièges plus loin. Pouvons-nous le connaître ?

- Non ! répondit catégoriquement le Maître. Vous êtes mes serviteurs, et moi seul décide. Je ne commettrais pas la même erreur que Voldemort en vous confiant une quelconque part de mes plans. Vous suivrez mes ordres quand je vous le dirais. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

Personne n'osa constater l'autorité du Maître. Dans le ton de la voix du Maître, les nouveaux trompemorts avaient reconnu quelque chose de leur ancien maître qui leur faisait froid dans le dos. Le Maître avait cet aspect inhumain qui définissait Voldemort de son vivant.

- Maintenant, Rodolphus, et toi, Francis, je veux que vous partiez pour la communauté italienne et que vous me trouviez un certain livre intitulé : Les origines de la magie noire, écrit par Francesco Licasirllo.

- Maître, pourquoi vouloir ce livre alors que …

Le trompemort ne put terminer sa phrase car le Maître lui jeta un sort qui le fit hurler de douleur.

- Que je sache, j'ai dit pas de questions. Vous suivez mes ordres et vous vous exécutez. Je sais qu'il est possible de se procurer cet ouvrage, mais je veux l'original. Donc vous partez dès ce soir pour l'Italie. Et vous avez intérêt à réussir sinon Trunida se fera une joie de vous déguster.

A son nom, le serpent se redressa pour se faire caresser la tête. Tout le monde frémit devant l'horrible reptile. Pour le moment, le serpent n'était pas en pleine possession de tous ses moyens meurtriers, mais d'ici une dizaine d'années, le serpent serait une véritable arme mortelle. Cependant ses crocs venimeux faisaient déjà office d'armes mortelles.

- Cette réunion est maintenant terminée. Et non Gorgoritch, nous n'attaquerons pas Potter très prochainement. Il doit continuer à se croire en sécurité dans son monde. Mais quand le moment sera venu, alors il n'aura plus d'échappatoire.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait son maître, le trompemort eut l'impression de ressentir une légère exaltation dans la voix de celui-ci. Mais l'impression fut si fugace qu'il mit cela sur le compte de son propre empressement. Le Maître se leva, signe que la réunion était terminée. Trunida suivit le mouvement. Quand le Maître referma la porte derrière lui, les trompemorts disparurent pour poursuivre leurs missions ou pour accomplir les nouvelles.

Dans un proche avenir, le monde sorcier entrerait lui aussi dans une nouvelle ère de terreur. Et chaque sorcière et sorcier se tourneraient vers le seul espoir qui un jour les avait sauvés de la folie du plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, le célèbre Harry Potter.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes nus futures lectrices et à tous nos futurs lecteurs.

Comme il a été précisé dans notre présentation, nous sommes quatre auteurs qui avons fait le pari fou d'écrire ensemble une histoire commune. Nous publierons chacun à notre tour un chapitre. Nous avons déjà un plan de notre histoire mais nous ne savons pas jusqu'où nous conduira notre délire. La publication des chapitres à venir sera aléatoire car nous n'abandonnons pas nos autres fics ( publiées aussi sur ce site, à vous de nous deviner ). Que rajouter ? Inscrive-nous dans vos favoris comme ça vous serez avertis de la publication du prochain chapitre. Et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des review. Nous en tiendrons compte par la suite.

Maintenant nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.


	2. L'Oeil d'Osiris

Nous somme désolés de vous avoir fait attendre. Je suis le deuxième auteur de notre groupe, et nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'Œil d'Osiris**

**

* * *

**

Dans un bar mal famé de l'Allée des Embrumes se tenait Bret Butler, un auror confirmé de trente-cinq ans aux cheveux courts et brun, des yeux noisette et le teint halé. Il attendait tranquillement que sa cible, John Macnair, sorte du bar. Celui-ci discutait avec trois autres individus un peu suspects, des clients selon l'enquête.

Jude Davidson, le chef de la brigade des Aurors, l'avait envoyé son coéquipier et lui, il y avait un peu plus de trois semaines enquêter sur un meurtre. Ils leur avaient fallu très peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte entre trafiquants. Les deux aurors avaient découvert que les dits trafiquants vendaient au marché noir une plante magique plutôt rare : le Mimbulus-mimbletonia. Ce qui au départ se présentait comme un simple meurtre, se transformait en un trafique à grand échelle. En effet, plusieurs herboristeries réputées avaient été cambriolées. Et les Aurors s'en inquiétaient car cette plante était l'ingrédient principal d'une potion nommé Impérius - celle-ci avait les mêmes effets que le sortilège impardonnable Impérium - dont on ne pouvait pas briser les effets sans avoir l'antidote. Alors au final, ils étaient quatre équipes de deux à enquêter sur cette affaire. Au bout de deux semaines de traque intense, ils avaient enfin remonté la filière et débusqué le chef de ce trafique qui s'avérait être également le frère d'un mangemort : John Macnair.

Donc, depuis près de deux heures, Bret le surveillait attentivement. Quand Macnair se leva enfin pour partir, Bret le suivi prudemment à l'extérieur pour l'interpeler, sa baguette bien en main. Il posa fermement sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Macnair et celui-ci se retourna brusquement.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux mon gars ? demanda Macnair d'une voix éraillée, le ton désagréable.

-Auror Butler. Tu es en état d'arrestation pour trafique Macnair !

Comme Bret l'avait prévu, Macnair se dégagea et voulu transplaner. Mais son jeune collègue avait placé des quartiers anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin sur la zone devant le bar. Macnair le comprit très vite, sortit sa baguette, et attaqua Bret tout en se mettant à courir.

-_Stupéfix_ !

-_Protego_ ! s'exclama Bret.

Comme le sort rebondit sur le bouclier, Macnair lança un nouveau sort bien plus puissant et dangereux.

-_Endoloris_ !

Bret sortit de la trajectoire du sort en plongeant au sol. Macnair se crut sorti d'affaire et courut de nouveau avec un sourire arrogant. Mais il n'alla pas loin cependant car il fut plaqué au sol par une sorte de fouet de feu. Le jeune collègue de Bret surgit droit sur le chemin et désarma Macnair immédiatement. Celui-ci marmonna un flot de jurons en essayant de reprendre sa baguette des mains du jeune auror. Un sort bleu sortit de la baguette de celui-ci qui plaqua de nouveau Macnair au sol.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris mon collègue Macnair. Tu es en état d'arrestation et tu n'as pas le droit de t'enfuir !

-Potter ! cracha Macnair. Maudit soit tu …

-_Silencio_ ! coupa le jeune homme. Oui, oui, c'est bon, je connais la musique.

Bret éclata de rire, très amusé, tandis que Macnair fusillait son collègue des yeux. En effet ce genre de commentaires fusait souvent de la part des interpelés depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec le jeune auror. Il entrava Macnair avec un sort pour lui ligoter les mains et il se tourna vers son jeune ami.

-Lassé Potter ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire éclatant.

-Tu n'as pas idée, souffla Harry Potter avec une expression ennuyée.

Bret éclata de rire à nouveau. Harry lui fit une grimace et releva Macnair.

-Allez viens Macnair, dit-il. On te ramène au bureau. On a des questions à te poser.

Macnair lui lança à nouveau un regard assassin.

-Nos collègues s'occupent bien des clients ? demanda Bret concentré.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry. Tout est sous contrôle.

Harry fit disparaitre les quartiers anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin et transplana avec John Macnair au Ministère de la Magie, suivi de près par Bret.

* * *

Harry Potter, jeune Auror de vingt-et-un ans, rentra chez lui plus tard ce soir là plutôt satisfait. Leur enquête avait bien progressé et ils étaient proche de découvrir enfin qui était les clients principaux de Macnair. Il avait été plutôt inquiet quand son ami Neville Londubat, qui travaillait dans la meilleure herboristerie du pays, leur avait dit lors de l'enquête que le Mimbulus-mimbletonia était l'ingrédient principal d'une potion qui imitait parfaitement l'Imperium. De mauvais souvenirs avaient alors surgi. Alors il s'était très impliqué dans cette enquête. Mais pour le moment, il voulait simplement profiter d'un moment de détente.

-Je suis rentré ! dit-il à haute voix en sortant de la cheminée.

Il entendit des pas précipités et deux elfes de maison s'inclinèrent devant lui.

-Bonsoir maître, dirent-ils avec un sourire.

-Bonsoir Kreattur. Bonsoir Triny. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui maitre !

-Bonsoir mon chéri ! s'exclama une voix douce.

Harry sourit à ses elfes, puis se dirigea vers le salon d'où la voix provenait. En arrivant devant la porte, son cou fut entouré par deux bras chaleureux, et des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Un parfum fleuri très familier lui monta au nez. Celui de sa fiancée Ginevra Weasley. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui rendit tendrement son baiser. Sa fiancée. Il était toujours émerveillé par les sentiments qui l'envahissaient quand il l'appelait ainsi. Le chemin n'avait pas été simple, mais ils en étaient là finalement.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry avait ressentit le besoin de partir seul pendant quelque temps. Il avait besoin de se ressourcer et surtout de faire enfin le deuil de sa famille, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire auparavant à cause de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.

Après avoir assisté aux enterrements de Fred, Remus, Tonks et Colin, il fit réparer sa maison à Godric's Hollow. Il avait dut se battre un peu avec le ministère qui voulait garder la maison comme un symbole. Mais Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau ministre de la magie et ami d'Harry, avait fait pression pour que Harry récupère sa maison légitime. Harry l'avait reliée au réseau de cheminées, et ensuite il avait embauché des entrepreneurs qui avaient signé un contrat de confidentialité magique avec lui. Il leur avait demandé de respecter la décoration d'origine. Elle était principalement dans les couleurs marron, rouge et or au rez-de-chaussée, et dans des couleurs vert, crème et bleu à l'étage. Il y avait un salon, une salle à manger, une grande cuisine, un bureau, un cellier au sous-sol avec un garage. Et quatre chambres à l'étage, dont une suite parentale - chambre et salle de bain comprise- et une grande salle de bain. Au début, se retrouver dans la maison où ses parents étaient morts lui avait fait bizarre, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait donner une nouvelle chance à cette maison. Il y avait été heureux après tout avant cette nuit fatidique.

Entre temps, avec l'aide de Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie, il avait étudié tous les sorts nécessaires pour pouvoir rendre sa maison incartable et à nouveau sous Fidelitas. Il avait réfléchi longuement à qui pourrait être son gardien du secret, quand il avait apprit qu'un sorcier très puissant pouvait se mettre lui-même sous le charme Fidelitas. Harry ne se considérait pas comme un sorcier très puissant mais, sous l'insistance de Hermione, il tenta l'expérience et fut très surpris quand le sort fonctionna correctement.

La réussite du sort lui fit se poser des questions sur lui-même. En effet, depuis la mort de Voldemort, il avait constaté qu'il avait quelque problème pour contrôler sa magie. De plus, ses sorts étaient bien plus puissants qu'auparavant et parfois un peu incontrôlable. Il avait fini par allez voir Mme Pomfresh un peu inquiet. Sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il lui avait parlé du morceau d'âme de Voldemort qu'il avait porté en lui pendant plus de seize ans. Elle lui avait expliqué que ce morceau d'âme avait un peu parasité sa magie et que celle-ci se montrait maintenant son véritable potentiel, d'où sa difficulté actuelle à la contrôler. Elle lui avait dit qu'il lui faudrait quelques mois pour que son corps s'adapte. Harry avait été surpris au départ mais il avait vite admis que le problème était logique. Cette nouvelle raison, au milieu de tant d'autres, le poussa à partir. Il ne voulait pas blesser qui que ce soit à cause de sa magie déficiente.

Il avait également passé beaucoup de temps avec Teddy Lupin, son filleul. Andromeda, sa grand-mère, s'occupait très bien de lui, et le bébé était épanouit. Il commençait à reconnaitre Harry. Et visiblement il l'aimait beaucoup. En effet, quand Harry venait le voir, il changeait d'apparence. Il prenait soit les cheveux noirs corbeau, soit les yeux vert émeraude. Harry était très touché par tout cela.

Il n'oubliait pas Ginny pour autant. Il avait envie de se remettre avec elle, mais ne s'en sentait pas le droit sachant qu'il allait bientôt partir. Ce qui le surprit un peu, c'est qu'elle ne lui posa aucune question contrairement à ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci étaient agacés par le fait qu'il ne répondait pas leurs questions, mais Harry n'avait pas cédé. Ses amis allaient devoir apprendre qu'il y avait des choses qu'il avait besoin de faire seul.

Quand la maison fut finie et aménagée à la mi-juin, Harry s'y installa et, après quelques jours, il demanda à Arthur la permission d'y emmener Ginny pour y passer toute une journée seule avec lui. Artur lui donna son accord, et Ginny accepta sans réserve. Harry en fut heureux. Il avait eu peur un moment qu'elle ne soit plus intéressée par lui. Après tout il l'avait laissée seule pendant toute une année, et elle avait toute les raisons d'être en colère contre lui.

Après avoir fait le tour du village et lui avoir fait visiter la maison, il lui avait raconté toute sa vie. Il ne lui cacha rien : son enfance pénible avec les Dursley sa rencontre avec Hagrid et la révélation qu'il était un sorcier le chemin de Traverse, sa baguette, Voldemort et Hedwige son arrivé dans le monde magique la haine de Severus Rogue et de Drago Malefoy la pierre philosophale et Quirrel sa vision de la Chambre des Secrets et le fourchelangue et le Basilique les Détraqueurs, la carte du Maraudeur, son bonheur de connaitre son parrain Sirius, Remus, les Maraudeurs, la traitrise de Peter Pettigrow et son Patronus Cornedrue le tournoi des Trois Sorcier, son horreur après la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort l'attaque des Détraqueurs sur lui et Dudley l'hostilité du monde magique, le Magenmagot, la bêtise de Fudge et de Ombrage l'Armé de Dumbledore Cho sa peur d'être possédé par Voldemort après l'attaque de Nagini sur Arthur Weasley le Chicaneur les cours d'Occlumancie avec Rogue et son souvenir dans la Pensine, la discussion avec Sirius et Remus la traitrise de Marietta Edgecombe et le départ de Dumbledore, l'attaque de Ombrage, Graup et les Centaures le piège au ministère , la mort de Sirius , sa rancune envers Dumbledore après la révélation de la prophétie la vie de Tom Jedusor la découverte de son amour pour elle les Horcruxes le Sectumsempra sur Drago leur premier baiser la mort de Dumbledore des mains de Rogue leur rupture le changement de Dudley son départ de Privet Drive et les sept Harry, la mort d'Alastor Maugrey le baiser à son dix-septième anniversaire la fuite après le mariage, la quête des Horcruxes, la défection de Ron, la visite de la tombe des ses parents, l'attaque à Godric's Hollow et la vision de la mort de ses parents par les yeux de Voldemort la vérité sur la vie de Dumbledore, les Reliques de la Mort, le manoir Malefoy, la mort de Dobby, Gringotts la bataille de Poudlard, le Feudeymon dans la Salle sur Demande, la mort de Fred la mort de Rogue, la vérité sur l'Horcruxe en lui la rencontre avec ses parents, Sirius et Remus dans la forêt et son acceptation de la mort l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, la discussion avec Dumbledore dans l'entre deux monde son retour et le combat final avec Voldemort.

Raconter tout cela à Ginny avait été dur pour le jeune sorcier car il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même Ron et Hermione. Mais le fait de raconter son histoire à la jeune sorcière lui fit le plus grand bien. Et il jugeait que Ginny méritait de savoir. Ils en avaient pleuré tout les deux, et Ginny lui raconta sa vie à son tour. Il fut très intéressé. Elle lui parla de ses joies et de ses peines, ses frustrations et ses douleurs. Son année loin de lui. Il avait voulu la protéger en rompant avec elle, mais finalement elle avait été tout autant en danger à cause des Carrow à Poudlard. Elle avait refusé de rester en arrière, et elle avait mis en place la résistance au sein de Poudlard avec l'aide de Neville et Luna. Elle lui expliqua que le seul moment où elle avait été en colère contre lui, c'est quand il ne l'avait pas soutenue devant Mme Weasley pour qu'elle puisse se battre, mais elle lui avait pardonné. Elle lui parla de sa douleur face à la mort de Fred et quand elle avait cru que lui-même était mort. Son combat contre Bellatrix Lestrange, et sa fierté quand sa mère avait combattu à son tour cette folle furieuse et avait gagné. Et surtout, son soulagement quand il avait fait sa réapparition et son bonheur quand il avait triomphé de Voldemort.

Ils se sentirent plus proche que jamais et Harry en était très heureux. Il fut un peu anxieux de lui annoncer son prochain départ, mais il voulait être totalement franc avec elle. Elle ne fut pas surprise outre mesure et elle le soutint dans son projet. Elle lui demanda simplement d'attendre la fin du mois d'Août pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble quelque temps, et il accepta avec plaisir, soulagé. Il avait eu peur qu'elle le rejette, et il pouvait bien lui accorder cela pour lui faire plaisir. Après avoir ouvert leurs cœurs si complètement l'un à l'autre, la journée se termina sans surprise dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre totalement et firent l'amour passionnément pendant des heures. Quand ils rentrèrent au Terrier en fin de soirée, leur complicité était si évidente que Artur et Molly échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils prirent Harry et Ginny à part et ils leur parlèrent franchement. Ils leurs firent part de leur joie douce amère de voir Ginny devenir une femme et de leur confiance envers eux. Ils demandèrent à Harry de les appeler Arthur et Molly et, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore majeure, ils donnèrent à Ginny l'autorisation de rester avec Harry jusqu'à la fin des vacances à la grande surprise de ceux-ci. La nouvelle était inattendue. Alors ils montèrent récupérer une partie des affaires de Ginny et ils repartirent chez Harry après des adieux émouvants. Ils avaient promis de venir manger avec les Weasley le plus souvent possible pour apaiser Molly qui était en larmes. En rentrant Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rirent ne croyant pas à leur chance. Ils en profitèrent pleinement. Harry était au petit soin avec Ginny. A ce moment là, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux dans sa vie.

Evidement les frères Weasley étaient un peu moins ravis, mais ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour aller à l'encontre de leur mère et de leur sœur. De plus, comme le fit remarquer judicieusement Ron à ses frères, il serait difficile de faire peur à l'homme qui avait vaincu le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de tout les temps. Alors ils en prirent leur parti au grand soulagement de Harry.

Quand les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent début Août, Harry annonça qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard à la grande déception de Hermione. Suite à cette annonce, une dispute éclata entre Hermione et Ron car le jeune sorcier roux annonça qu'il n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'y retourner. Hermione s'indigna jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explique qu'il voulait aider George à gérer son magasin. Hermione se dégonfla, compréhensive. George n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la mort de son jumeau, et reprendre le magasin l'aiderait peut-être à sortir de sa dépression. Pour faire plaisir à Hermione cependant, Ron lui promit de prendre des cours par correspondance et de passer ses ASPIC quand il serait prêt. Hermione s'adoucit considérablement, heureuse, et se tourna vers Harry pour connaitre ses raisons de ne pas revenir à l'école. Quand il leur expliqua qu'il avait l'intention de partir seul, ses amis firent tout pour l'en dissuader. Ron proposa même de partir avec lui à la consternation de Hermione. Mais une explication houleuse et ferme avec Ginny les calma, et ils finirent par se résigner à son départ. Ils étaient un peu déçus car ils avaient toujours tout partagé, mais ils comprirent que leur adolescence était terminée et qu'il était temps que chacun d'entre eux suive la voie qu'ils avaient choisi pour leur avenir. Il leur demanda de garder le secret, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans problème. Ils savaient que le ministère voudrait l'empêcher de partir s'ils étaient au courant.

Evidement le professeur McGonagall voulut savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard, et il le lui dit après lui avoir fait jurer de ne le dire à personne. Elle voulut lui faire changer d'avis mais se résigna à le voir partir. Il avait renoncé à son poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch au profit de Ginny qui en était heureuse, même si ce bonheur était un peu entaché par le prochain départ de Harry. Elle avait hâte d'essayer l'Eclair de Feu que Harry lui avait offert pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Elle avait voulu refuser bien sûr, mais Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Alors au lieu d'insister, elle l'avait chaudement remercié pour son généreux cadeau.

Après avoir passé une fin de vacances agréable, Harry demanda à Luna et à son père de publier une lettre dans le Chicaneur qui annoncerait son départ. Ils la publieraient le 1er Septembre. Harry partit la veille après un adieu très personnel à Ginny, puis un adieu à toute la famille Weasley, Hermione, Neville et Luna. Kreattur avait décidé de rester s'occuper de Godric's Hollow. Harry lui avait donné le choix.

Harry avait questionné Abelforth Dumbledore sur les voyages que son frère Albus avait effectués dans le monde magique, et celui-ci lui donna des idées de destination intéressante. De plus Hermione lui avait demandé de rattraper son retard sur la culture moldue depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde magique. Il s'était dit que l'idée était excellente. Il décida d'allez étudier en premier la culture des sorciers égyptiens. Il organisa son voyage avec l'aide de Bill et des Gobelins après une explication sérieuse à propos du vol de la coupe. Ils avaient été très réticents au début, mais il avait réussi à les apaiser finalement.

Cette explication l'avait aidé à découvrir qu'il était entré en possession de la voûte Potter le jour de ses dix-huit ans, selon la volonté de ses parents. Alors que normalement l'héritage de la voûte familiale prenait effet le jour de la majorité chez les sorciers, sa mère avait voulu qu'il en héritât à sa majorité légale chez les moldus. Il eut la surprise de découvrir que ce qu'il possédait avant ne représentait que le dixième de sa fortune totale. En fait, il n'avait pas besoin de travailler s'il ne le désirait pas, et il pourrait entretenir une famille sans avoir à se soucier de manquer d'argent. Il avait aussi découvert des effets personnels de ses parents, de ses grands-parents, et bien d'autre encore. Il y avait trouvé une malle qui avait apparemment appartenu à son grand-père paternel Charlus Potter, et qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Maugrey. Mais celle-ci n'avait que cinq compartiment, ce qui suffisait amplement vu la taille impressionnante de ceux-ci. Il récupéra une partie des livres qui étaient dans la voûte, bien décidé à les lire. Il y en avait des très intéressant, notamment plusieurs sur la carrière d'Auror. Il en avait profité également pour ouvrir un compte chez les moldus via Gringotts. Tous les payements qu'il effectuerait sur ce compte seraient transférés à Gringotts.

Quand il arriva en Egypte, il fut très surpris par la manière dont les égyptiens appréhendaient la magie. Elle était autant physique que spirituelle. Il en apprit les bases. Cet enseignement l'aida à maîtriser sa nouvelle puissance, car il devait canaliser parfaitement l'énergie qu'il voulait mettre dans ses incantations. Ils lui apprirent aussi comment créer des quartiers de protection et comment les briser. Les égyptiens étaient vraiment très doués dans ce domaine, et il prit plaisir à apprendre. Il remarqua au fur et à mesure qu'il maîtrisait sans problème l'Occlumancie, et il finit par maîtriser également la Legilimancie au bout de trois mois, ce qui lui simplifia grandement les choses. Il constata rapidement qu'il apprenait et retenait beaucoup plus vite tout ce que ses maîtres lui enseignaient, et il apprit la langue très rapidement aussi.

Peu de temps avant son départ, Shalim, le vieil ami d'Albus qui l'avait accueillit, lui donna un collier en or au bout duquel se trouvait un pendentif. Il avait la forme d'un losange et était fait d'un métal qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était gris argenté avec d'étranges reflets dorés. Au centre, il y avait un signe égyptien, fait d'émeraude visiblement, qui signifiait «L'Eternité » selon Shalim. Quand il le mit autour de son cou, Harry se sentit très bizarre. Il sentait un très grand pouvoir dans se collier. Mais il sentait aussi que ce pouvoir était étrangement incomplet en quelque sorte. Il sut sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il devait protéger ce pendentif. Quand il regarda Shalim, celui-ci lui fit un sourire mystérieux et il lui demanda solennellement d'en prendre grand soin, et surtout de ne jamais l'enlever. Harry, sentant le sérieux de cette demande et poussé par le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé plutôt, le lui promit.

Il rentra incognito à Noel pour passer du temps avec Ginny, la famille Weasley, Hermione, Andromeda et Teddy. Ils furent surpris par le changement en lui. Il était plus calme, plus posé, et il avait également évolué physiquement. Il était plus grand et plus musclé, et son bronzage faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Ginny lui fit savoir intimement à quel point elle appréciait les changements. Il fut un peu déconcerté quand il constata que Ginny fut la seule personne à qui il avait put parler du pendentif et qu'elle seule pouvait le voir à part lui. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Ron et Hermione, mais il n'avait pas réussi et Ginny non plus. Il devrait faire des recherches lui-même.

Ensuite il partit en Corée du Sud et au Japon pour étudier les avancés technologique du monde des moldus. Ils étaient apparemment les précurseurs de toutes les nouveautés. Il avait notamment apprécié les téléphones portables, et il en avait envoyé trois exemplaires à Hermione avec le mode d'emploi. Sa jeune amie expliqua ensuite à Ron et à Ginny comment s'en servir et comment les activer. Il lui envoya également la description d'un sort que les sorciers coréens, qu'il avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer, avaient inventé pour que la technologie moldue fonctionne dans un environnement magique. Ginny l'appelait tout les soirs avant d'aller se coucher. Harry s'était adapté au décalage horaire et s'arrangeait pour être libre en fonction du fuseau horaire anglais. Il resta trois mois au Japon, puis trois mois en Corée du Sud, où il apprit un peu de leur culture magique. Il avait étudié également la culture moldue Bouddhiste. Ce nouvel enseignement l'aida à faire la paix avec son passé. Il avait eu le sentiment que le pendentif l'avait aidé à assimiler rapidement les concepts de vie et de mort. Cette constatation rendait le bijou encore plus mystérieux. En tout cas, le jeune homme était plus serein que jamais, et quand il avait fait l'aller-retour pour le premier anniversaire de « la Bataille de Poudlard », comme l'appelait les sorciers, le 2 Mai pour soutenir la famille Weasley et Andromeda, tout s'était bien passé pour lui. Ginny lui confia à ce moment là que l'équipe de Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe à nouveau, et que Gwenog Jones était venue la voir jouer. Il en fut très heureux pour elle. Il revint fin Juillet fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis et prendre un peu de repos.

Il fut ravi et soulagé de constater que Teddy ne l'avait pas oublié et était heureux de le revoir. Il fallait dire que Harry envoyait souvent des lettres à Andromeda pour qu'elle puisse les lires à Teddy. Et Andromeda lui confia qu'elle montrait tous les jours une photo de Remus et Tonks et lui-même pour qu'il ne les oublie pas. Harry avait été très touché par son attention. Teddy marchait maintenant et il parlait également un peu.

Ginny et Hermione avaient parfaitement bien réussi leurs ASPIC. Et, sans surprise, Hermione postula pour un poste au ministère dans le département de Contrôle et de Régulation des créatures magiques. Elle l'obtint sans problème. Ron n'avait pas encore passé ses ASPIC car il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre ses cours, ou du moins était-ce l'excuse qu'il prétendait. Donc il comptait le faire l'année suivante. En réalité, Harry soupçonnait que Ron attendait l'année suivante, car il se doutait que lui-même les passerait à ce moment là. Il en fut touché.

Le magasin fonctionnait très bien maintenant et George avait reprit goût à la vie. Notamment grâce à Angelina Jonson avec qui il sortait depuis peu. Leur relation avait été un peu étrange au départ puisque Angélina était l'ex-petite amie de Fred, mais la famille était si heureuse de le voir sourire à nouveau qu'ils s'étaient tous accommodés facilement de la situation. La famille était d'autant plus heureuse que Ginny avait décroché un poste de Poursuiveur remplaçant chez les Harpies de Holyhead. Elle allait entrer dans le camp d'entraînement juste après son anniversaire. Harry était très fier d'elle. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas ébruiter leur relation, ce qui était facile vue que les médias ne savaient pas qu'il était là. Ils l'avaient recherché bien entendu, surtout Rita Skeeter. Cependant, la première chose que Harry avait apprit dans les livres pour devenir un Auror avait été les cours de Filature et Tapinois dont lui avait parlé Tonks. Il connaissait tout les charmes pour changer son apparence et pour dissimuler ses traces. Ces livres ne se trouvaient évidement pas dans le commerce mais, par chance, son grand-père Charlus avait été un Auror. Et son père James avait fini sa deuxième année d'étude en tant qu'apprenti auror quand il avait du aller se cacher avec sa mère Lily. Et ils lui avaient légué tous leurs livres. Alors les journalistes n'avaient rien découvert.

Il partit, peu de temps après l'entrée au camp d'entrainement de Ginny, en Bulgarie où il y retrouva Victor Krum au grand mécontentement de Ron. Victor fut ravi de le revoir et lui enseigna une partie de la culture magique de son pays, la plus récente. Harry y resta deux mois puis après il alla en Allemagne étudier l'histoire de Grindelwald et de Adolph Hitler. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris d'apprendre que Hitler était un Cracmol partisan de Grindelwald. La date des deux guerres correspondait un peu trop bien pour être normal. Les moldus pensaient qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. La vérité était qu'il avait été enfermé par le Ministère de la Magie allemand à Nurmengard, la prison que Gellert Grindelwald avait lui-même construit pour enfermer ses opposants. Il apprit aussi que la magie européenne était très similaire à la magie britannique.

Il revient en Angleterre passer Noël en famille et eut le plaisir de rencontrer Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Harpies, en assistant au premier match officiel de Ginny que l'équipe gagna sans problème. Elle était très sympathique et semblait plaire à Charly. Il constata également que Ginny avait changé pendant son absence. Il l'avait déjà remarqué avant, mais là c'était plus flagrant. Elle avait grandit, et son corps avait de nouvelles courbes très attirantes. Il ne manqua pas de les explorer en profondeur quand il lui donna sa récompense pour avoir gagné le match. Ginny n'hésita pas à faire de même pour lui. Il présenta ses félicitations à Fleur et Bill qui avaient annoncé l'arrivé d'un nouveau membre dans la famille. Molly était très heureuse de devenir grand-mère. Ce futur événement amena du baume sur son cœur meurtri de mère.

Début Janvier 2000, Harry partit aux Etats-Unis, plus précisément à Washington à la Bibliothèque du Congrès. Il s'agissait non seulement de la pus grande bibliothèque du monde moldu, mais également celle du monde sorcier. Elle se trouvait dans le sous-sol, seuls les sorciers y avaient accès évidement. Harry y étudia l'Histoire mondial de la magie. Inutile de préciser que Hermione fut verte de jalousie au plus grand amusement de Ron. Harry prit également ses études très aux sérieux car il avait demandé une faveur très spéciale à McGonagall et à Kingsley. En effet, il passerait ses Aspic au mois de Juin avec Ron pour ensuite passer les examens d'entrée en troisième année de l'école des Auror à la rentrée prochaine. Ils avaient été très surpris par cette demande mais avaient cédé devant sa détermination. Il ne voulait pas de passe droit, et il prouverait qu'il était compétant. Dans cet intervalle, il découvrit enfin des informations sur son pendentif :

_L'Œil d'Osiris_

_La rumeur dit qu'avant de partir dans le Royaume des Morts dont il est le Dieu, Osiris, le tout premier pharaon d'Egypte, aurait créé un pendentif qui aurait le pouvoir d'alerter son possesseur des graves évènements qui auraient lieu sur la Terre et qui auraient pour conséquence de conduire des milliers d'âmes dans son royaume. On dit aussi que ce pendentif aurait bien d'autres pouvoirs mystérieux. _

_La légende dit également que si le porteur de l'Œil d'Osiris rencontrait le porteur du Cœur d'Isis, alors ensemble ils auraient le pouvoir de ramener l'Œil d'Oudjat (ou Œil d'Horus) qui aurait le pouvoir de rétablir la Paix sur la Terre._

_Il y eu de nombreuse recherche pour retrouver ces objets, mais personne ne découvrit la preuve réelle de leur existence._

Harry fut très intrigué par tout cela. Comment l'Œil d'Osiris, si c'est bien celui-ci qu'il portait actuellement, s'était-il retrouvé en possession de Shalim ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui avait-il donné la garde d'un objet aussi précieux ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, le pendentif se mit à chauffer.

En mars, il alla passer quatre semaines à apprendre la magie et étudier l'histoire de Salem, puis il revient à Washington où il y resta jusqu'au début du mois de Mai. Il avait fait des recherches sur le Cœur d'Isis mais il n'avait rien trouvé pour le moment. Idem pour l'Œil d'Oudjat. Il rentra juste à temps pour fêter le deuxième anniversaire de la mort de Fred, Remus et Tonks. Mais les souvenir doux-amers furent remplacés par la joie quand Fleur perdit les eaux, et ils la conduisirent très vite à Ste-Mangouste où elle donna naissance en fin de soirée à une petite fille qu'elle et Bill prénommèrent Victoire, pour le symbolisme que représentait sa naissance en cette date d'anniversaire très spéciale.

Harry réussit ses ASPIC haut la main. Il s'était présenté aux cinq matières nécessaires pour intégrer l'école des Aurors, et il avait eu cinq Optimal à la surprise plus ou moins générale. La surprise venait de son Optimal en Potion. Il expliqua à ses amis qu'il avait trouvé les livres de potion de sa mère, et celle-ci avait mis ses propres annotations dans ses livres, tout comme Rogue. Il les avait donc étudiés très minutieusement et il était fier de ses résultats. Et il savait dans son cœur que sa mère l'était aussi. Le jeune sorcier rendait également une sorte d'hommage à son ancien professeur irascible.

Ensuite, la première semaine du mois de Juillet, il passa les examens de première année de l'école des Aurors. Les examinateurs furent stupéfaits par ses capacités et il réussit ses examens sans problème. Puis la semaine suivante, il eut le plaisir de passer les examens avec les élèves qui seraient avec lui l'année suivante. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata qu'ils étaient des anciens élèves de l'AD ! Il y avait Seamus Finingan, Michael Corner, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et Zacharias Smith. Il y trouva une exception : Roger Devis. Au début il fut étonné de le voir étant donné qu'il était plus âgé que lui, mais Harry se souvint qu'il avait le même âge que Angelina qui était là également. De plus, il avait fait partie des personnes qui étaient venus se battre à Poudlard avant le combat final. Davis le salua cordialement et Harry fit de même. Ils étaient tous ravis de le voir rejoindre leur rang. Ils passèrent tous leurs examens et aucun d'eux ne fut surpris, contrairement aux examinateurs, quand Harry réussit non seulement les examens, mais qu'il était en première place tant sur l'examen théorique que l'examen pratique. Quand les Aurors examinateurs lui demandèrent pourquoi il ne tentait pas les examens finaux, il leur répondit qu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec ses camarades et qu'il voulait connaître le bureau avant de se lancer. Quand ils lui demandèrent si il pouvait les passer, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Jude Davidson le regarda avec un air entendu et appréciateur.

Evidement son retour et ses notes impressionnantes ne passèrent pas inaperçu dans les médias, mais Harry ne fit aucun commentaire à leur grande déception. Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient à son sujet. Harry avait embauché une attachée de presse digne de confiance : Hannah Abbot, la petite amie de Neville. Elle gérait très bien la presse et n'hésitait pas à les attaquer en justice, au nom de Harry, s'ils publiaient des mensonges à son égard. Cette manière de se défendre refroidit une très large majorité de la presse à scandales, mais Rita Skeeter était coriace. Malheureusement pour elle, Hannah l'était tout autant. Et cette protection de sa vie privé tomba bien car Ginny vint emménager officiellement avec lui.

Une grande fête eut lieu au Terrier pour féliciter Harry et Ron de leur réussite à leurs examens. Hermione de son côté avançait bien dans ses projets, mais avait un peu déchanté devant la difficulté à atteindre ses objectifs. Elle avait réussi à améliorer les conditions de vie des elfes. Par exemple : si un elfe était maltraité, il pouvait se plaindre au Ministère, et celui-ci mènerait une enquête. Si la plainte était avérée, l'elfe était retiré à son propriétaire, et celui-ci devait payer une forte amende qui était reversée au département qui s'occupait de loger et de nourrir les elfes le temps qu'ils trouvent un employeur. Une dizaine d'elfes avait été ainsi libéré. Et une bonne partie avait été embauchée par d'autres sorciers. Mais peu d'elfes osaient se plaindre au grand désenchantement de Hermione. Harry lui conseilla d'être patiente, et que les mœurs évolueraient petit à petit. Elle ne pouvait pas changer une mentalité qui existait depuis des siècles du jour au lendemain. Le tout était de ne pas abandonner. Hermione fut ragaillardie par ces paroles et retrouva tout son enthousiasme et sa combativité. Les autres le regardèrent étonnés, se rendant enfin compte du réel changement en lui. Avant les rôles étaient inversés : c'était Harry qui doutait et Hermione qui lui remontait le moral. Il était clair pour eux que Harry avait eus raison de partir. La maturité et l'assurance qu'il avait gagné étaient ce dont il avait eu besoin, et les autres ne s'y trompèrent pas. Harry avait toutes les qualités d'un leader, et le monde magique devrait désormais compter avec lui. Ginny, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec fierté et il n'en fut pas gêné, réaction qu'il n'aurait pas eue avant son départ. Il se contenta de leur sourire sereinement.

A la fin du mois d'Aout, peu de temps avant qu'il entre en troisième année, Ginny devint Poursuiveur titulaire. Les Weasley et Harry furent très enthousiastes et ils ne manquèrent aucun de ses matchs. Elle était très douée et devint vite la coqueluche des médias. Ne prenant pas de risque, Harry avait demandé à Hannah de s'occuper de Ginny aussi, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Harry ne s'était pas caché lors des matchs, vu qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il était très proche de la famille Weasley. Les journaux ne purent s'empêcher de faire des spéculations mais Hannah y mit bon ordre.

Les cours de formation étaient intéressants, et Harry s'entendait bien avec la plupart des Aurors supérieurs. Bien sur, il y en avait certain qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais Harry s'en moquait tant qu'ils faisaient leur travail. Ce qu'il aimait le plus était les enquêtes sur le terrain. En effet, en troisième année il y avait un cours théorique de deux fois deux heures par semaine. Et les cours pratiques se composaient d'une heure d'exercice physique et deux heures de duel tous les jours. Le reste du temps était consacré aux enquêtes. De plus ils devaient assurer chacun leur tour des gardes la nuit et les weekends. Harry se fit très vite à ce nouveau rythme et échangeait ses gardes du weekend uniquement quand Ginny jouait un match. Ils avaient généralement lieu le samedi ou le dimanche. Au bout de quelques mois, il fini par remarquer qu'il n'était plus jamais de garde ces jours là, et il en fut reconnaissant envers son chef et ses camarades. Les enquêtes sur le terrain étaient passionnantes, et son chef l'avait mis en équipe avec Bret Butler, un Auror de 34 ans, ancien Serdaigle très intelligent et également très rusé. Bret lui confia que le Choixpeau magique avait hésité avec Serpentard, ce qui ne le surprit pas. Harry lui confia que le Choixpeau avait voulut l'envoyer à Serpentard également. Ils devinrent vite complices après cela, et leur équipe fonctionna à merveille.

A Noel, Ron et Hermione annoncèrent leurs fiançailles au plus grand bonheur de Harry et des Weasley. Harry remarqua le sourire un peu pensif de Ginny et sourit à son tour. Artur et Molly ne manquèrent pas la scène et eurent un sourire de connaisseur.

Au mois de février, suivant tous les soirs les informations moldue sur la télévision qu'il avait installé chez lui en revenant de Corée, il ne manqua pas les informations sur le Tsunami dans l'océan indien et les milliers de mort qu'il engendra. La nature pouvait être plus cruelle que les plus puissants mages noirs pensa-t-il. Mais ce qui l'interpella particulièrement fut que, quelques heures avant cet évènement, son pendentif avait réagit. Il était devenu froid. Le phénomène était très étrange et semblait confirmer qu'il possédait bien l'Œil d'Osiris.

Il continuait sa formation sans éprouver de difficultés particulières et Ginny était de plus en plus célèbre. Elle avait beaucoup de fans, et beaucoup d'hommes se trouvaient parmi eux. Harry était un peu jaloux par moment car il ne pouvait pas dire au monde que Ginny était à lui. Mais celle-ci le rassura très vite. Elle lui dit qu'ils pourraient officialiser leur relation à la fin de la Coupe d'Angleterre. C'est-à-dire vers la fin du mois de Juin.

Peu de temps avant la finale de la Coupe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, où les Harpies de Holyhead affronteraient le Club de Flaquemare, l'équipe où son ancien capitaine Olivier Dubois était le gardien, son pendentif réagit à nouveau. L'Œil d'Osiris redevint froid et Harry eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il se sentit inquiet toute la journée, mais il n'entendit aucun évènement spécial. Quand il se leva le lendemain matin cependant, il comprit ce que son pendentif avait annoncé. Hermione lui avait envoyé un journal moldu : Un violent tremblement de terre avait secoué la Chine et ses environs, et il y avait à nouveau des milliers de victime. Son pendentif détectait bien les grandes catastrophes naturelles. Harry en fut un peu ébranlé, mais il n'y a rien qu'il aurait pu faire comme lui fit remarquer Ginny. L'Œil d'Osiris ne pouvait pas lui dire où avait lieu l'évènement. Il ne faisait que l'avertir. De plus on ne pouvait rien faire contre la nature. L'esprit de Harry fut apaisé et il remercia Ginny tendrement. Mais elle fut aussi intriguée que lui par les capacités du pendentif et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait découvert et elle était aussi curieuse que lui. Il aurait quand même bien voulu en parler à Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle aurait trouvé quelque chose sur le Cœur d'Isis.

La famille Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Angelina se rendirent à la finale de la Coupe d'Angleterre tout excités. Ron et George avait lancé une série de feux d'artifice représentant les Harpies et en avaient fait la promotion toute la semaine. Ils avaient battu des records de vente. Il fallait dire que cela aidait d'avoir la coqueluche des médias sportifs dans la famille. Et ils étaient heureux de voir que les fans n'hésitaient pas à s'en servir, provoquant les huées des fans de l'équipe adverse. Après un combat féroce, les Harpies l'avaient emporté à la grande joie de la famille. Ginny était extatique en revenant des vestiaires. Gwenog lui avait dit qu'elle était pressentie pour entrer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, qui participera à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui aurait lieu l'année suivante. Tout le monde était ravi, et quand elle les rejoignit en fin de soirée, ils firent une grande fête au Terrier.

Quand Ginny lui demanda quand il voulait annoncer leur relation, il lui demanda d'attendre la fin de ses examens finaux qui lui permettront de devenir un Auror titulaire. Elle fut d'accord avec lui, sachant que les médias s'en donneraient à cœur joie. Il passa ses examens sans problème et il était même le major de sa promotion. Le Département des Aurors organisa une petite fête pour les nouveaux titulaires et leurs familles où ils furent officiellement intronisés par Jude Davidson. Kingsley était également venu les féliciter personnellement. Après tout, tous les nouveaux titulaires avaient combattus à Poudlard ce jour là. Alors une fierté toute particulière envahit le Ministre de les avoir à ses côtés pour faire régner l'ordre. Les Weasley étaient évidement là pour félicité Harry et Angelina, de même que tous les autres élèves qu'ils connaissaient.

Harry avait eu un mois de vacances avant de commencer à travailler. Il profita de ce moment pour demander Ginny en mariage. Celle-ci ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Harry avait attendu le jour du vingtième anniversaire de la jeune poursuiveur et, après avoir eu un déjeuner en tête à tête, il lui avait présenté la bague de fiançailles de sa mère qu'il avait trouvé dans la voûte des Black que Sirius lui avait légué. Il avait apprit que Sirius l'avait récupéré le soir de la mort de ses parents et il l'avait déposé dans son coffre dans l'intention de la lui donner plus tard. Harry avait trouvé un petit mot avec la bague lui expliquant tout cela. La bague était en or blanc sertie d'une belle émeraude taillé en carré et entourée de petit diamant. Ginny fut émue quand il lui fit sa demande. La bague était très belle, et Ginny fut encore plus émue de savoir qu'elle avait appartenue à Lily. Quand elle lui dit oui, Harry glissa la bague délicatement à son annulaire gauche, puis il la souleva de sa chaise et la fit tourner en riant avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier ce soir là, les Weasley étaient très heureux et Molly carrément extatique, ce qui amusa Harry et Ginny. Ils annoncèrent leurs fiançailles le lendemain dans le Chicaneur et ce fut un tôlé médiatique. Rita Skeeter n'était pas très heureuse de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver la preuve de leur liaison, mais ils avaient été trop discrets pour elle. Harry avait repris son travail sous les félicitations des ses collègues et de nombreux étrangers du Ministère. Il était devenu officiellement le partenaire de Bret Butler et ils avaient entamé cette enquête un peu délicate. Maintenant qu'ils avaient arrêté le principal trafiquant, Harry avait autre chose en tête : demain cela ferait un mois qu'ils étaient fiancés.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

Harry relâcha les lèvres de Ginny et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Ca à été ta journée ? lui demanda-t-il tendrement en allant s'installer dans le canapé et la serrant toujours dans ses bras.

-Oui, nous avons eu un entraînement difficile mais tout s'est bien passé, répondit-elle en lui caressant doucement le visage. Et toi ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter son enquête, mais il lui dit quand même qu'ils avaient interpelé le principal suspect. Elle en fut très heureuse, car elle avait senti qu'il était sur les nerfs à cause de cette enquête. Quand il lui demanda de ne pas rentrer trop tard le lendemain elle lui sourit d'un air entendu mais ne posa pas de question. Cette discrétion était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle : elle savait à quel moment il fallait poser des questions et à quel moment il ne fallait pas insister. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, la journée commença mal : l'Œil d'Osiris réagit à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois-ci il n'était pas seulement froid, il devint glacial. Harry fut inquiet toute la matinée. Et quand une Hermione affolée vient le voir en courant dans son bureau en début d'après-midi, il ne fut pas réellement surpris. Sa mère venait de lui annoncer sur son téléphone portable que les États-Unis avait été les cibles d'attaque terroriste et que les Tours Jumelles du World Trade Center, qu'il avait visité pendant son voyage là bas, avaient été percutée par des avions. Après avoir été voir son chef pour lui expliquer la situation, celui-ci l'autorisa à partir et lui demanda de lui faire un rapport sur la situation. Les Aurors ne se mêlaient pas des affaires des moldus, mais celle-ci semblait être assez importante pour se tenir informé.

Harry et Hermione se rendirent immédiatement chez lui, et ils regardèrent en direct à la télévision les Tours s'effondrer. « Encore des milliers de mort » pensa Harry alors que Hermione s'était effondrée dans ses bras. Ils apprirent ensuite que le Pentagone avait été partiellement touché par un autre avion, faisant d'autres victimes. Le Département de la Défense avait été touché également, et un autre avion, qui semblait cibler la Maison Blanche, avait été détourné par des passagers courageux qui étaient tous morts. Ces attaques ont été revendiquées un peu plus tard par un groupe terroriste islamiste : Al Quaida.

Harry se demanda ce que cela voulait dire. L'évènement n'était clairement pas une catastrophe naturelle cette fois. Alors que devait-il en déduire ? Il en parla avec Ginny qui était heureusement arrivé deux heures après eux. Elle fut consternée par les nouvelles. Quand Hermione les laissa une heure plus tard, il lui demanda pourquoi elle était rentrée à cette heure là. Elle lui expliqua que son instinct l'avait poussé à partir plus tôt. Elle avait senti qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Heureusement au même moment leur entraineur avait stoppé l'entraînement quand elle avait reçu un hibou. Comme elle est née moldu, Ginny supposa qu'elle avait du en entendre parler. Il en fut intrigué et très touché de voir que Ginny aurait risquée d'avoir des problèmes juste pour le réconforter. Il lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé avec le pendentif et elle convint avec lui qu'il fallait faire des recherches.

-Je crois aussi qu'il faudrait retrouver le Cœur d'Isis si c'est possible, dit Harry.

-Je pense que tu as raison, répondit Ginny. Mais ce sera difficile étant donné que nous ne pouvons en parler à personne.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'arrêtera. Et puis si on laisse des indices à Hermione, je suis assez certain qu'elle finira par découvrir la vérité, affirma Harry avec un sourire.

-Tu as raison, gloussa Ginny.

Puis elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-Ecoute, lui dit-elle, je sais que les évènements sont assez perturbants mais on ne doit pas se laisser abattre.

-C'est vrai, répondit Harry. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur festive mais on peut quand même faire ce que j'ai prévu pour toi.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Une soirée romantique pour marquer nos un mois de fiançailles.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement.


End file.
